Sleep
by KingPolar
Summary: Hiro and Zero Two head off to sleep for the night. (set immediately after Ep16)


"Zero Two?"

"Hmm? Yes, darling?"

"Are you alright?" Hiro gave her a concerned look. "You were looking bothered by something."

Zero Two smiled at him and snuggled further into his side. "It's fine, darling." She sighed with contentment. Hiro smiled back. "If you say so." Closing his eyes, he rested his head back against the top of hers.

When Zero Two yawned, Hiro opened his eyes again to look at her with amusement. "It's getting pretty late. We should get to sleep."

Zero Two pouted. "Aww, darling, but the storybook."

Hiro leaned down a bit to plant a kiss on her nose, changing her pout into a grin of happiness. He kept his face close to hers, and gently placed their foreheads together.

"We can finish it tomorrow. Gotta follow the schedule after all," he murmured teasingly.

With an exaggerated sigh, Zero Two wrapped her arms around Hiro's neck. "Carry me?"

Hiro laughed. "Of course." With great care, Hiro collected his beautiful partner in his arms, and slowly began to carry her over to the nearby bed. Since Zero Two was taller than him, as well as far stronger, Hiro was actually quite proud he was able to lift her.

Giggling, Zero Two held on tight. "Don't let me fall, daaah-ling!" She sang.

Hiro's smile suddenly slid off his face, leaving only a solemn expression. "Never."

Startled by the sudden seriousness and sincerity of her darling, Zero Two couldn't help her blush. She tried to hide her face in Hiro's neck but they had already reached the bed. After all, it was only a few feet away.

As Hiro gently placed Zero Two down, the pink haired girl averted her face. "Don't do that," she mumbled.

"Do what?" Hiro asked with a bright smile, the picture of innocence, his seriousness from a moment ago nowhere to be seen. "Hmph!" She pouted and crossed her arms, looking away.

Hiro crawled on to the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Aww, don't be like that." Practically melting into his embrace, Zero Two smiled happily.

"Now, let's get you in bed." He got off the bed, ignoring the cute whine Zero Two made when she was no longer in his hug.

Sighing dramatically, Zero Two flopped onto her pillow like a fish. Laughing, Hiro tugged uselessly on the covers underneath her. "Zero Two, the blankets go over you, not under."

"I'm tired." She mumbled. Rolling his eyes, Hiro said, "You weren't two seconds ago."

"That was two seconds ago," Zero Two grinned cheekily.

"Haha, very funny. C'mon Zero Two, get off the blankets." She moaned in complaint but nonetheless rolled to the side, allowing Hiro to pull out the covers, before rolling back into her original place.

Hiro lifted the blankets into the air, and let them slowly float down to settle over Zero Two. He began to tuck her in, finding amusement in the way she squirmed every time he poked her side.

Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore and laughed in delight. Hiro had to take a moment to marvel at his luck that the literal angel before him loved him just as much as he did her.

When Zero Two noticed his silent stare, her giggles gradually died down until she met his gaze, all the love they felt for each other reflected in their eyes. Once again, Hiro could only thank whatever gods above decided he deserved someone like Zero Two. Unbeknownst to him, she was thinking the exact same thing. To not only find her darling from years ago, but for him to still love her enough to accept despite all the horrible things she's done? Zero Two didn't think she could be more fortunate.

Slowly, Hiro leaned down, eyes closed and lips parted. Zero Two eagerly rose up to meet him. The kiss they shared was soft, gentle, but filled with reassurances of their love for each other. It was a promise to never be separated again, to always be by each other's side.

Reluctantly, the two parted once the need for air arose. Hiro placed another kiss on her forehead, Zero Two beaming up at him with a wide smile.

He stood up silently and began making his way out of her room and back to his own. Hiro flicked off the light switch and was just about to the shut the door when a small voice called out.

"Darling?"

Hiro froze where he stood. Turning back to the pink haired girl with a questioning gaze, he asked, "Yes, Zero Two?"

"Stay with me?" Her soft voice was almost timid, a far cry from the normally confident and headstrong woman the rest of the squad knew her as. But only Hiro was here. If she couldn't trust her insecure side to her darling, was there truly anyone else she could?

Hiro remained silent before a reassuring smile shone across his face. "I thought you'd never ask." Zero Two grinned in relief.

Shutting the door quietly, Hiro returned to Zero Two's bed, who was already in the process of making space for him. It took a few tries in the complete darkness but, after letting his eyes adjust a bit as well as following Zero Two's beckoning voice, Hiro was able to find the bed.

Beginning to ease himself underneath the covers, he was almost instantly embraced by Zero Two. This proved to be a bit of a problem, however, as Hiro still had half his body hanging off the side of the bed.

"Zero Two," he laughed quietly, "let go of me."

"But I wanna hug you," she whined back.

"Let me get all the way in first. Then we can hug all you want."

"Promise?" She asked. Hiro could hear the grin in her voice.

"Promise."

Zero Two reluctantly let go, and Hiro was able to get his entire body under the covers. Once he was fully settled, Zero Two instantly threw herself over her darling. Hiro found no reason to complain.

After a couple minutes of repositioning, the two of them ended up both on their sides, Zero Two's back against Hiro's chest using one of his arms as a headrest with his other arm was draped across her waist. Zero Two made sure their hands were interlocked.

She wondered how she was ever able to fall asleep on her own before she had her darling by her side.

"I love you, Zero Two." She heard him softly whispered.

"I love you too, darling." She murmured back.

Within the safe embrace of her darling, Zero Two soon fell into a peaceful sleep. His beautiful partner in his arms, Hiro followed soon after.

XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX

A quick one-shot I churned out both because the last scene of Ep16 was hella cute and because Chapter 2 of Bento is taking so long. A larger and more detailed author's note will come with that update.


End file.
